


But Did You Do It?

by CommanderLuna



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, but in a weird way like sorta playful banter, this could be either 616 or mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: Based from a five word prompt found at: http://agentlesbiancarter.tumblr.com/post/157258175330/five-word-prompts"But did you do it?"Enjoy my fluff!





	

Sharon woke up with quite a large noticeable pain. The back of her neck hurt, like she’d just been hit by something large and heavy. From the area that hurt it seemed like a club or a robotic arm (which was definitely a possibility, though unlikely). She examined her surroundings, and found a familiar spy laying her back on the wall.

“Morning sleepyhead,” said Natasha.

“Nat? What happened?”

“Try and think, we were training. Something may have hit you a bit too hard.”

“...Did you hit me in the head with a club?” Sharon said with a slightly angry tone. It was hard to stay angry at Natasha.

“That’s not the focus Sharon, let’s get you an ice-pack.” Natasha suspiciously shifted her eyes away from Sharon when she mentioned the ice pack, and appeared to be trying to hide something behind her back

“Nat what are you, five? I can see you’re hiding the club behind your back, did you do it or not?”

Natasha sighed and dropped the club, and picked up Sharon to carry her off to get an icepack

“Yes I did, if it makes you feel better to know. And I am very very very sorry so please don’t hold this against me next time we train in the ‘I’ll-hit-you-from-behind-with-a-bigger-club’ way.” 

Natasha kissed Sharon’s forehead with big puppy dog eyes.

Sharon made an exaggerated sigh. “OK fine Nat, I won’t take my rightful revenge.”

Natasha’s expression shifted to one of serious certainty and success.

“Mission complete”, Nat said.

Her and Sharon didn’t stop laughing at that for the next half hour.


End file.
